1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets. More specifically, the invention relates to mounting brackets for winches that mount onto a receiver hitch on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric and hydraulic winches are commonly used by ranchers, farmers, contractors, ATV users, and others to pull or secure large, heavy objects. The winches are often mounted to the front or rear of a vehicle, where they may be used to haul a trailer, pull out a tree stump, lift a load of construction materials, etc. When attached to the vehicle, the winches often are secured to the hitch assembly, causing the winch to extend out from the body of the vehicle. This exposes the winch to damage that may occur if the driver accidentally runs the winch into a stationary object, as the driver maneuvers the vehicle. The damage often renders the winch unusable, and necessitates the user having to replace the winch more often than simple wear and tear on the winch would require.
While the winches are often mounted on the receiver hitches of vehicles, they may also be used with trailers or other hitch assemblies. This requires either that the hitch mounts must be easily removable, or that multiple hitches be used. Additionally, because winches are often used in conjunction with a trailer to secure and haul a boat, jet ski, etc., it is often necessary for the user to be able to mount the winch on the hauling vehicle when using the hitch to secure the trailing vehicle or boat.
Thus, a receiver winch mount solving the aforementioned problems is desired.